nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City
Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City is the handheld version of Need for Speed: Carbon, which is available on the PSP, Nintendo DS, GBA and Zeebo. The game was first released in North America on October 31, 2006. On November 3, 2006, it became available to European players and six days later, Own The City was offically released in Australia. Compared to Need for Speed: Carbon, the title greatly differs from gameplay and graphics. Plot The player flashbacks to a race wherein he, his brother Mick, and a couple of other racers are racing to decide who owns the city. But a massive car crash ruined the competition, leaving the player in the hospital with amnesia and Mick dead. The city became also divided into different crew territories. Upon waking up, the player is greeted by Mick's girlfriend, Sara and Carter, Mick's wingman, as they've visited Mick and help the player return his memories. The player is set to find out who killed Mick, and goes on different races to beat different crews, regain territory and see if they know anything about the accident, where each crew boss then describes what they know about the accident that killed Mick. The player soon find out that the crash was caused by a kid named Buddy, and after a visit to a crew boss called EX where he explains, Sara is seemingly caught in an explosion. The player is driven further to find out who caused the trouble, and soon confronts Buddy. Buddy then reveals that he was hired, and hands the player his phone. The player continues, and meets MK, an undercover police racer, after defeated by the player, who then helps with his police abilities to find out who planned the murder, through Buddy's phone. It is revealed that EX was the one who planned the crash, and the player goes after him, with MK's police forces in the end apprehending EX after defeated by the player. Sara appears, and tells the racer to race her, which she in the end reveals the truth: the player hired EX to get rid of Mick due to Mick's monstrous personality that hurt Sara and the player, which is why, EX hired Buddy to crash Mick's car, with the "accident" resulting in Mick's death. It was all along the player's plan, where Sara was promised to be freed from Mick by the player. Sara then hands the player Mick's watch, saying that he is different from Mick, and that she is free, now together with the player. Gameplay Unlike the PC, PS2, PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, Own The City does not feature autosculpt, canyons, drift events and free roam mode (DS and GBA only). Setting Instead of being set in Palmont City, it is instead set in Coast City, which is in turn based off the Rockport Map. Coast City has more safehouses than seen in Palmont. Triva *On the cover of the game, the cars featured are likely to be from: Mick (Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX), MK (Ford Mustang '69) and EX (Lamborghini Murciélago). *Music is not divided into catergories. *Planes aren't seen flying over the city. However some are seen at the airport. *The Zeebo version is called Need for Speed: Carbon however is actually Own the City. *This is the only game in the series to have the same title in any handheld platform. Category:Games Category:Need for Speed: Carbon